Mis Hio/Idioms
Words in this vocabulary are given in their linked form that corresponds to the English part of speech. Nouns are given in their bare forms; add ''-u'' to the first word to use them as objects or ''-o'' to get the genitive form. In parentheses after the word or idiom are given forms that are most frequently linked to it. E.g. you will see sakti (-u) as translation for "about", meaning that you will frequently see a direct object following this form, like in Men hiksa sakti tû "He talked about you". OPERATIONS come – tia get – tia akti give – hara, hara akti go – mia, mia lai nou (by foot) keep – mira, mira akti let – lia; lia kikti make – pâ put – nâ seem – sana sikki take – hâ be – tea (something), kua (someone), nâ (somewhere) do – pâ have – â say – hia see – sia send – lia mikti; (to someone) lia mikti akti may – kia about – sakti (-u) talk to N about M – hia sakti M-u N sâ across – poi quuo; pokti quuo after – sori (-o) against – queti (-u, -ti) among – nî lano (-o) at – nai (-o) before – soi (-o) between – pori (-o e -o) between N and M – N pora lena M pora leta down – plerti from – niksi, naksi; (since) toksi in – nia on, over – plei (-o) through – pua (-u) to – nakti (-o) under – pleri (-o) up – plekti with – lani (-o) as – sani (-u) for – akti; (use the -ti link) till – tokti (-o, -a) than – more than: ploi (plori) all, every – pana any – nera little – plora, (few) â manu plora, â matu much – mani, roi; (Adj) mana, â manu ploa, â manu no – nea; ara other – quuo some – pata such – kai that – kara this – kâ I – mu he – ku you – tu who – ku hoa and – e because – (use the -si link) but – oi or – ai if – (use -sia -si for subjunctive and -tia -si for conditional) while – toi how – hoi when – toi hoa where – nai hoa why – ho lia -ti again – quui; toi quuo ever – pati, toi pata; (forever) pani, toi pana far – nai mio quoa (from: mi naksi -o) forward – sokti here – nai kâ near – nai mio quora (to: mi naksi -o) now – toi kâ out – nirti still – kakti, (til now) tokti kâ then – toi kara there – nai kara together – lani (with: -u, -o) well – loi almost – sani quoti enough – quoti; squi plou; (Noun) man quota not – nei; (use the s'- prefix) only – kei quite – pliri; loi so – kai; misi kâ very – roi tomorrow – toi suno to tia yesterday – toi suno to tirsa north – pin plua south – pin plura east – pin pleo teno suno west – pin plero teno suno please – mu hia loi yes – lo; ken; ka kena; mu hia sani THINGS - General Words account – (VT) mana nî plao; â nî plao (Noun) man lao kaso act – pa add – lana; lia lanti adjust – sata lokti adventure – pa pina plau advertise – lia sikti kasti agree – hia sani air – ko amount – man amuse – pluna animal – hon answer – hi(a) sorti; hi(a) sakti; (Noun) sa hiksi apparatus – te pâ; te pâ te meso approve – hia lokki (approve N: hia lokki N loa) argue, argument – hia queti art – lan teo sia loi attack – tata attempt – (VM) lea, lea pakti; (Noun) le; pa; le pakti attention, pay attention – pin(a) plau, pin(a) siu attract – lia tikti; attraction – li tikti, te lia tikti authority – ro plao kû; ro pla roksi pla kû back – sorti balance – (VI) â pou sana po quua base – (Noun) ru nô; te nô; te nâ pleri nô; (VT) pâ lotti pa plei behavior – mis pao believe – sia keni give birth – (VT) tia mokti; hara mokti; birth (day) – to tio mokti (to suno) bit – plor, lat plora bite – (VT) tata lai pû blood – su seta blow – koa; mia kou body – ran brass, copper – mes quea bread – ma lano ploro; ma reo puna breathe – pena kou; pena kou pen nikti rano brother – mon, mon mena build – pâ hu; pâ lotti; building – hu lota burn – suna pluri, (VT) plura mitti burst – nira roi business – pa kasa, pa kasti butter – pun suo mina canvas – (drawing canvas) lon tao; lon tao kosi care – pia lokti, pia -ti catch – mira; hâ mirti cause – (VT, VM) pâ tekti, (smth to happen) pâ -ti chalk – pun mina ta lai punu; pun tao pun mina chance – le change – sata cloth – he; ru heo; ru he lai rû coal – pun mita; pun mita plursi color – kos comfortable, comfort – pi loi committee – lan kuo plâ company (of people) – lan kuo; (buisness) – lan kuo pâ; lan kuo pâ kasti compare – si pou quua compete – mia lani; mia lani mi queti conscience – sa lou sa loru condition – (1) ka lia pakti , ka lia -ti (2) (state) man keto connect – (with a wire) lana lai quou control – sia; sia pakti cook – plura, plura makti; (person) ku plura mau copy – pâ sani cork – (material) kan niro seo; (thing) te niro seo te pera plasu cotton – (plant) se quô mina; (material) quo mina, lan quô mina cough – plana niksi rano country – kor; kor kuo cover – hea; (N) te hea crack – (V) lata lai quou (N) quo lata credit – si keni si kaski sorti crime – pa keta crush – peta ketti; (deform) pet arti tau cry – (1) (yell) hia roi; (2) plana plutsi; plana piksi lora current – tô kâ curve – quo pita damage – keta danger, dangerous – ki(a) ketti, ki(a) morti daughter – mer meta day – to suno death – mor debt – ka haro sorti; ka qui harti kau har sorti decide – puna plau defend – tana; tira tatu degree – man; man pao design – ta pakti desire – (V) ria akti; ria lukti (N) ri; ri lukti / ri rano destroy – lia nekti; lia ketti detail – lat; lat plora develop – pâ plokti; pâ lokti ploi digest – la mau direction – pin discover – sia nuni discus – hia lani disease – ket rano; lor rano disgust – pi plitsi distance – quo mio; quo miso distribute – lata hakti; lia hakti pan hâ divide – lat doubt – (V) sâ puti dream – sia rai; (N) si rao drink – mâ sû drive – pina plasu mia lai tenu dust – lan ploro; lan ploro plito earth – kor; (soil) kan koro edge – po; po ruo (-o) educate – lia sakti; hara sau effect – pa; ti paksi end – plir error – ket event – pa example – ke lia sikti; lat lia sikti, lat lia sakti exchange – hara hakti sorti existence – ku keni expand – tia rui; tia rui ploi; tia quoi, tia ploi experience – lan pao; lan sao paksi expert – ku sâ paksi; ku sâ misu fact – ka kena fall – (1) tia plerti; mia plerti (2) (season) to seo mora family – lan mono; emon eme father – me mena fear – sot feel – pia fiction – pa nî plao field – ru koro, ru koro seo fight – tata; (fight off) tata tirti find – tia sakti nau (-o); sâ nau fire – plur suna fly – mia plei, mia nî kô; (2) (insect) has plito flower – si loi si seo; nu sia loi nu seo fold – lana epou; na latu na plekti lato follow – plar; mia sini; mia sori food – ma force – ro; ro peto; (V) roa -ti, roa likti form – ta friend – quen; ku quena front – so fruit – re seo puna glass – ru si pui rû gold – mes quea